


Should You Want Me

by alpha_ori



Series: Primal Pursuits [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_ori/pseuds/alpha_ori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful with what you desire, lest your eyes linger for too long, and your fantasy becomes reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is the first, and possibly the only story for a while, for a series entitled Primal Pursuits. Written for St. Valentine’s, with the sole purpose of inspiring all those brave enough to read, I would like to dedicate it to all those reading the series The Protégé and Arcane Land, although especially so to my reviewers, even though some of you will not be reading past the warnings. 
> 
> And so, thank you, Mindirith, Bime, SilverNM, Blacklion45, Elisa111, Ziggy, EldarinPrincess, Melusine, Elfenears, Oroviel, Naledi, Spiced Wine and Elvewen - happy Valentine’s Day 2013!

Should You Want Me

Her light grey eyes roamed longingly over his half-dressed body, sinful muscle wrapped in silken skin that was faintly marred by the trophies of warfare. Booted and clad in but a thin wrap of blue gauze, her body pulsed at the stark contrast of power and strength, enveloped in the soft, regal drapes of kingship.

Her gaze travelled upwards, to the juncture of his legs, the ample bulge of his sex scantily covered by the rich cloth. Her eyes lingered there for a while, as she mused on their relationship, what it could have been had another not caught his eye and his heart. Her mouth filled with saliva as her tongue flicked out to moisten suddenly dry lips, lips that longed to glide over rigid velvet.

Her eyes strayed upwards to the corded abdomen, so honed that each and every muscle stood on display, the perfect specimen for the apprentice healers to learn of elven anatomy. She lost focus for a moment as she imagined that abdomen brushing against her own as it undulated, thrusted and flexed powerfully.

Sharpening her appreciative gaze once more, she moved to the broad chest that betrayed the archer, the swordsman, the deadly warrior. She watched in lustful fascination as the muscle shifted and bulged as he moved, wondering at the bliss to be had as her own breasts pressed against his, as her own rigid nipples glided over his own, pierced with gold and emerald.

He turned then, and she observed his back, broad, pure power - bulging deltoids that bespoke a strength rarely seen. How would it feel, as her hands moved down those flanks, ghosting over the waves and ripples to rest at the curve of his waist, poised in sensuous anticipation of what lay just a little lower.

As she stared, her hands twitched of their own accord, avid to reach out and touch, stroke, knead – feel, for his buttocks were so pert, so taut, sitting high over thighs that were the envy of all lucky enough to spy them. How would it feel, as her hands slid down from his waist to those mounds of powerful flesh, hold them tight as they moved back and forth, tensing an relaxing, undulating sensuously in passion unleashed.

She let out a ragged sigh and he turned, catching her eye and lingering there, as if reading her thoughts, her base desire as it radiated, pulsed with raging heat that had taken her body of its own accord, hardening her nipples and moistening her own throbbing sex.

The stunning green eyes ignited as he slowly moved towards her, hunger and dangerous lust boiling just below the surface of the predator. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound issued forth, as her lips were covered by his, sliding over them as his jaw moved this way and that, kneading and enticing demandingly, yet he did not touch her, not yet.

The moment was only partially interrupted by Glorfindel and Thandion. The door was shut quietly behind them, both observing as Legolas glanced their way momentarily, a hungry invitation clearly issued, eagerly accepted, as they glided towards the couple that stood but inches apart.

“You wish me to fuck you,” he said, his eyes penetrating hers, reading her so well.

“I…” she gasped, trying and failing to control her now ragged breathing, as Glorfindel and Thandion stood watching in delighted anticipation.

“You wish to feel me, my cock as it slides inside you, over your clitoris…”

Her breathing was becoming audible now, as she lent herself to imagining as his words enflamed her.

“I am not a gentle lover of females – I take them, hard, mould them to my will, come inside them, again and again until I am utterly spent – is that what you want?”

“Yes, oh yes, I beg it of you, please,” she almost shouted, so far gone she was sure to orgasm at his first touch, and he knew it, she realized, as he smiled as a hunter would, knowing his prey trapped, at his mercy.

He reached up and pulled his hair loose as she watched intently, the heavy waves settling past his waist – he was wild, unleashed, and her channel tingled painfully, yearning for one simple touch, enough to send her to paradise a thousand times. 

Glorfindel moved up behind her and pulled the shoulders of her dress down with one jerk, her breasts bouncing free of the material, but he did not touch; he simply bared her to the king’s smoldering eyes, taunting. Glorfindel then bent and took the hem of her skirts, pulling the material up until she was fully exposed to the lord, for she wore no underclothes.

Legolas’ eyes focused on the slit, from which the enflamed clitoris was bulging, but he still did not touch her, not yet. 

“Touch yourself,” he ordered.

Her eyes bulged wide at the order, unexpected as it was, yet obey she did, as she took her fingers to the wet folds and groped herself, under the avid gaze of the three males. It was too much, and she came hard under her own hand, leaning back onto Glorfindel to anchor herself as she spread her legs at the moment of her orgasm, yelling wildly as one lost.

Legolas stood before her, watching as she calmed and opened her eyes once more, noting with pleasure that she was feeling self-conscious, just a little, humiliated.

“You are – quite the slut,” he whispered, watching her. He was not disappointed with her reaction, for far from being offended, her eyes widened together with her mouth, desire stirring once more in her as she was named, ‘whore’.

Glorfindel’s large hands snaked around her chest and latched onto her breasts, groping them harshly as she moaned helplessly under the onslaught.

“And, as a slut, you shall be treated – whore,” he warned, closing the gap between them and moving in, only to kiss Glorfindel behind her, feeling as his mouth opened wide, hungry for hard, uncontrolled sex.

Thandion was rock hard, yet he remained where he was. He knew what he wanted and so he waited for his chance. He didn’t mind which one he had, indeed he would have both before the night was over…and then, perhaps, Legolas would have him, as he would this female, for his treatment of her enflamed him, rocked him to the core.

Legolas pushed the two elves back until Glorfindel hit the stone wall behind, crushing the female between their powerful bodies. She could feel Glorfindel’s hard shaft against her buttocks, and that of Legolas pressing into her, and yet they paid her no heed at all, as they continued to kiss and worship each other’s face with their hands. She was but an object, to be used for their pleasure, slut indeed for she was wanton, so very willing to play the role she had been allotted.

“Legolas,” breathed Glorfindel, panting hard as his mouth was momentarily left free. Staring into his lover’s eyes, he hoisted her dress up once more, as the prince untied his skirt and flung it aside, clad now only in his rich boots of soft brown leather and gold stitching, and the jewelry upon his arms, his hands, his nipple.

Taking the skirt and the wench from Glorfindel, Legolas left him free to unlace his own breeches which he did, hastily shoving them down to his knees, panting hard at what was to come. Once his lover’s hard cock was free, Legolas pushed her back into him.

“Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin will now impale your ass, and you will accommodate him,” he commanded. She whimpered, not because she was a virgin there, she had long ago learned how to give pleasure that way, but she did know that it hurt, at least to start, and yet that fact only served to excite her even more, the thrill of pain and danger heightening her pleasure beyond anything she had ever known.

Glorfindel held her around the waist with one arm as he guided his own cock, taking a moment to collect some of the liquid pooling around her other hole to lubricate it – he knew it would hurt her, just a little, but that was what he wanted, what she wanted, for she was shaking with pure, unbridled lust, her own legs struggling to open, offering herself to him brazenly. Glorfindel caught Legolas’ eyes as he thrust, hard, until he felt his balls hit her buttocks and she screamed. Legolas felt it as if it had been him, for Glorfindel’s eyes told him that was so, that he was fucking him, rather than the slut between them.

Thandion walked slowly towards them as Legolas took her legs, hooking his hands under her knees and deftly pulling them aloft and to the sides, his muscles rippling and flexing with the effort. Glorfindel held still as he felt his lover’s hard flesh slide inside her other hole, until their balls met below and they both gasped in pleasure, as the female screamed once more, utterly filled, unbearably, blissfully used.

Thandion had shed his own breeches, and now, his hand reached out to slide over Legolas’ thrusting buttocks, delighted as he received an answering moan of approval. With his other hand, he touched the flesh of Glorfindel’s writhing flank for the first time, startling momentarily as the warrior’s eyes caught his, an open invitation to continue, and so he smiled, knelt upon the floor and moved below the thrusting trio, to the objects of his desire.

Glorfindel’s cock was encased tightly as he pumped in and out, falling into rhythm with his lover’s thrusts, their movements opposite, for as Legolas thrusted, he would withdraw, and vice-versa, and all the while they had not broken their steaming gaze, save for when they would close their eyes momentarily when control was called for, needed.

Glorfindel’s eyes suddenly shot wide open as he felt a hot tongue swirl over the base of his cock as he withdrew, only to disappear as he pushed back inside. He moaned long and loud as the healer sucked his balls so exquisitely, pulling them into his mouth as their owner mercilessly sodomized the whore before him with relish. 

Legolas smirked sadistically as he continued to pump, still holding the wench’s legs up and apart, yet now, he opened her still wider as he moved further forward and ground himself into her wet channel, knowing that Thandion was down there, taking his own pleasure in his lover.

It was becoming too much, Glorfindel was coming, opening his mouth and uttering his lover’s name as he began to spill inside her. Thandion licked at the seed that escaped her, now touching himself, the unbearable onslaught of pleasure that the lord’s release was providing, spurring him irrevocably forward, until he moaned his own pleasure as he now felt the warrior’s hard cock pulsating, knowing he was spilling inside her, slut that she was.

The female screamed her own pleasure yet again, until she was released, both cocks withdrawing from her simultaneously. Legolas turned his own back into Glorfindel’s heaving chest, spent as he was, feeling the strong arms encircle his waist, pushing back against him, opening his legs and allowing Thandion to finish him.

And what a display it was, for Glorfindel had never seen such skilful lips, save for those of Gildor, and even so, this, was pure, unbridled passion, for the elf took in the entire length, moving his head in circles as he moaned the most incredibly enticing sounds that had Legolas panting hard and fast.

Glorfindel was hard again, impossibly so, and so he rammed himself into Legolas, rocking him violently forward into Thandion’s all too pleased mouth.

Legolas was in paradise, so much so that he yelled and then moaned, only to yell again as his body was mercilessly jostled and buffeted, until his belly tingled painfully and his seed shot from him forcefully, into Thandion’s moaning mouth, who in turn was pumping himself to blissful completion, before the disbelieving eyes of Glorfindel, who came once more with a mighty roar.

Sometime later, the four elves sat before a comforting fire, each wrapped in soft towels, their wet hair slowly drying as they sipped on warmed, spiced wine, the aroma of cinnamon tickling their noses in anticipation, before the flavor of cloves and fragrant wood glided over their tongues.

Legolas cradled her tenderly in the crook of his shoulder, taking a sip of his brew and then placing a soft, loving kiss upon her perfect brow.

“You understood the nature of the game, did you not?” asked Legolas gently, dipping his head to look at the female in his arms.

“Indeed, I did, my Lord. Both you and I know that I am no slut, and yet for you – Legolas – for you I will always be your willing whore, should you want me.”

“How could I not, Arwen? My dear, sweet, beautiful Undomiel?”


End file.
